Electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding for an electronic device package (e.g., a system-in-a-package (SiP)) can be created using a physical vapor deposition (PVD) process such as sputtering. For example, an electrically conductive material can be deposited onto an exposed molded surface of the package (e.g., a mold compound such as an electronic grade epoxy) to create an EMI shield layer. For EMI shielding between components of the package, a trench can be made by a laser through the mold compound at a location between the components. The trench is then filled with a conductive material prior to depositing the EMI layer material on the surface of the mold compound.
Reference will now be made to exemplary invention embodiments and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the technology scope or to specific invention embodiments is thereby intended.